worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Scroll of Resurrection
Were you looking for the Warcraft III item Scroll of Resurrection? The Scroll of Resurrection is a method introduced by Blizzard to lure back players who have quit playing World of Warcraft. By following the Scroll of Resurrection invitation procedure, players with an active account can try to get somebody back to play the game. Those who receive and invitation can follow the invitation acceptance procedure. If the recipient renews their account for a month or more, the inviter can claim their mount. The rewards for using this service were changed on March 6th (7th in EU), 2012 about a week after Patch 4.3.3 went live, but preparation for this change was added in some earlier patches as well. Battle.net Support has detailed walkthroughs with images for both sending and receiving a Scroll of Resurrection. In Mists of Pandaria Upcoming changes: * The Scroll of Resurrection leveling system will be updated to work with Mists of Pandaria's new specialization and talent system. * Resurrected characters will no longer have their talents preselected for them; however, a specialization will still available to be selected prior to entering the game. * Players who receive a Scroll of Resurrection will not be able to apply rewards (e.g. boost to level 80) to monk characters. * Players who send or receive a Scroll of Resurrection will not be able to apply rewards (e.g. in-game mount, boost to level 80) to pandaren characters that have not yet chosen a faction. Benefits Scroll of Resurrection benefits. ;Recipient * One character boosted to level 80. * FREE upgrade to Cataclysm. * 7 FREE days of game time. * FREE character move to your realm and faction so you can play together. ;Inviter When your resurrected friend pays for at least 30 days of game: * You receive your choice of the following FREE rewards: ** for an Alliance character. **:Or ** for a Horde character. Limitations From the FAQ: * EU: Only residents of the following countries may send a Scroll of Resurrection invitation: Austria, Belgium, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Netherlands, Norway, , Portugal, Russian Federation, Spain, Sweden, Ukraine and United Kingdom. * Recipient must accept the invitation within 30 days. * Recipient must have previously subscribed to World of Warcraft for at least 30 days and their account must have become inactive on or before March 4th, 2012. ** If the recipient’s World of Warcraft account has been inactive since December 2009 (or longer), they must first associate their World of Warcraft account with a free Battle.net account before they can receive a Scroll of Resurrection. See the Battle.net FAQ for info on how merge an old account. * A giver can only send invitation per day per World of Warcraft Account on both the web and in-game. There is no limit on the number of lifetime Scroll of Resurrection invitations that an account can send. ** This makes an effective limit of 2 Scroll of Resurrection invitations per day per account if you use both sending options. * After March 5th, 2012, accounts are only able to accept one Scroll of Resurrection per eligible World of Warcraft account – if a recipient has already accepted an invitation after March 5th, they will not be able to accept another for the same World of Warcraft account, but may accept invitations for other eligible World of Warcraft accounts. * Scrolls were previously restricted to use on accounts with no expansions, but now the effects have been adjusted so that anyone will get 7 free days of access, concurrent with a trial of the next expansion after whatever they have installed (unless they already have all expansions installed, including Cataclysm, in which case they only get the trial time). Level 80 sets Technically these sets are collections of similarly named items, since they don't give a set bonus or share other characteristics with real sets. Sets for characters who got the jump to level 80 benefit: * Death knight: Ebonsoul level 80 collection * Druid: Wildsoul level 80 collection * Hunter (Enhancement Shaman): Beastsoul level 80 collection * Mage: Magesoul level 80 collection * Paladin: Zealous level 80 collection * Priest: Seraphic level 80 collection * Rogue: Shadowstalking level 80 collection * Shaman (Elemental/Restoration): Stormbinder level 80 collection * Warlock (Shadow Priest?): Dreadsoul level 80 collection * Warrior: Valiant level 80 collection Procedure to send an invitation How to send Scroll of Resurrection invitations. In-game # While in-game, open your social pane (default hotkey: "O") and click the Scroll of Resurrection button. # A box will appear where you can enter the e-mail address of the friend you’d like to resurrect. This box also gives the option to include a personal message to your friend inviting them back to the game. From Battle.net # From your Battle.net Account Management page, click on the World of Warcraft account that you would like to send the invitation from and select Referrals & Rewards - Scroll of Resurrection will be an option in that menu. # Once clicked, you can enter the name and e-mail address of the friend you’d like to resurrect and include a personal message along with your invitation. E-mail to send invitation Here is what the e-mail from Blizzard Entertainment looks like (don't click anything until you've confirmed the URL goes to us.battle.net or eu.battle.net): Procedure to accept an invitation Accepting an invitation via e-mail and claiming rewards. When someone sends you a Scroll of Resurrection, you will receive an e-mail detailing the benefits of the promotion. # Click "Play Free Now" button in the e-mail to begin the Scroll of Resurrection process. # You will be prompted to log in to your Battle.net Account. Log in and you will be presented with a list of accounts eligible to be resurrected. Select the account you wish to reactivate and click the "Continue" button. # On the Scroll of Resurrection page, click the "Received Invitations" tab button to see any pending unaccepted Scroll of Resurrection invitations. # Click the "Accept" button to the right of the inviter's account name. # Confirm your acceptance by clicking the "Yes, accept this invitation" button or click "No, I want to choose someone else", if you want to accept a different invitation (assuming you have more than one). #* Once your invitation is accepted and confirmed, you will reach the confirmation page. You will have immediate access to your 7 free days of World of Warcraft. #* If your account was not already upgraded, you will also have access to Cataclysm content. # In order to receive your character upgrades and movement services, click the "Claim Rewards" button. If you click the "Skip This For Now" link, you can always come back and find the Spirit Healer in Battle.net Account Management to continue the process. #* Once you choose to claim your rewards, you must select the character you wish to receive them. The character selected will be leveled to 80 (if they aren't already), and will be provided with level-appropriate gear based on the talent specialization you choose. This process cannot be undone. Choose your character wisely. # Choose the character receiving the benefits by clicking the ">" link on the right side of the character's area. #* Once you've chosen the receiving character, you will be presented with your upgrade options. #* If the friend who resurrected you plays on a different realm or for the opposite faction, you will be given the option to join them. This will grant you with a Free Character Move and Free Faction Change so that you may venture through Azeroth with the friend bringing you back to the game. You will only have this option at this point in the process, so choose wisely. # Click the checkbox to the left of "Transfer my character to my friend's realm and faction. (FREE)", if you want to transfer and/or faction change (this process will not be documented in this article). #* The second step is to choose which talent specialization you wish to play. Once again, this process cannot be reversed. While you can change specializations in game, and even choose an additional specialization to swap with, the choice you make here will dictate the gear you are provided as part of this promotion. # Below "Level up to 80! Select a specialization:" click the radio button for the specialization/talent tree you want. #* Once you've chosen whether or not you'd like to join your friend and you have selected your specialization, you will be asked to confirm your decision. Review your choices here; if you wish to make any changes, this is your last chance. # If there are no changes to be made, click the "Continue" button or click the "Back" link to change your choices. #* Once the rewards have been claimed, you will see a confirmation page that will return you to account management. You also have the option of adding game time so that the friend who resurrected you may receive their spectral mount. # Click the "Claim Rewards" button to finish the process. # Log into the game and check your in-game Mail. #* Once you log into World of Warcraft, you'll receive an in-game mail with all of your new gear to enjoy. Welcome back! Claiming a mount after recipient renews Inviter can only get the mount if the recipient renews for at least 1 month. # To claim this mount, visit the Scroll of Resurrection page in Battle.net Account and click the "History" tab button. #* There you will see all Scroll of Resurrection invitations you have sent and you will also be able to claim any outstanding mounts. #* Recipients will be listed along with their invitation status (invitation expired, renewed for free 7 days, or qualifying renewal for a mount). # To claim you mount, click the "Claim Mount" button to the right of the recipient who qualifies. # Log into the game and check your in-game Mail. #* Once you log into World of Warcraft, you'll receive an in-game mail with your mount summoning item ( or ). Notes * You won't be able to accept Scroll of Resurrection after using Wrath of the Lich King trial. However, you can submit a ticket to a Game Master to claim your Scroll of Resurrection manually. Media Videos ; Sending a Scroll of Resurrection ; Receiving a Scroll of Resurrection References See also * Recruit-A-Friend * World of Warcraft Starter Edition External links ;Service ;Info for returning players ;FAQ ;Support ;Videos ;Criticism ;News Mar 6th 2012 at 3:30PM}} Sep 28th 2011 at 4:00PM}} Kategooria:Gameplay Kategooria:Scroll of Resurrection collections Kategooria:World of Warcraft